A Suprise Gone Wrong
by theatrespazzes94
Summary: Troy and Chad decide to plan a suprise for Gabriella, but when Sharpay and Ryan butt in, it gets upgraded. but then something terrible goes wrong...PLEASE READ AT LEAST THE FIRST CHAP AND THEN LEAVE A REVIEW, I BEG OF YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Troy and Chad sat at a lunch table waiting for the day to begin, being depressed about the math test they were having in three minutes, which they were so not ready for.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, we need to do something HUGE for Gabriella's birthday," Troy said, "unlike last year."

"Ha! You mean the Chuck E. Cheese Party? How you're still her boyfriend is beyond me!" Chad said while laughing.

"At least _I'm _not the one who forgot their girlfriend's birthday! And as I recall, you _loved_ that slide…wait, didn't you get stuck in it?" Troy replied. "Hey, she forgave me for that! And that slide was very small, you can't blame me!" Chad protested.

"Whatever, we're straying from the point. We need something cool, like a…Oh! A SURPRISE PARTY!" Troy said excitedly.

"Oh! Great! I'll call the Magic House and get us a reservation!" Chad joked.

"Funny, but I'm serious. Meet me at my house after basketball practice today. We'll plan it there." Troy planned seriously.

"Okay fine but-''Chad started but never got to finish, because the bell rang. Troy grabbed his backpack and headed to his locker with a small good bye to his friend. Chad sat on the bench, thinking. Then he stood up, having finally decided that 'surprise party' might end up as a disaster.

Let us know what you think!!!! R&R!!!! no flames please!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

After completely failing the test, making some chemical explode in science, and dropping his cell phone down two flights of stairs, lunch was finally there for Chad. But when he got there, all that was left was spinach and mystery meat. It was then decided he was having a bad day. Troy, however, was whistling a happy tune as he sat down next to Chad.

"I love tuna fish surprise, don't you?" he said cheerfully. Chad just grunted as he chocked down the fish-or at least that's what he thought it was.

"So, anyway, picture this-I call Gabriella and ask her to come over. When she comes in, I yell SURPRISE! and dozens of our closest friends pop out from behind curtains and couches."

"Wow, how original!"

"Funny. But I thought of that."

Troy pulled out a huge poster board from behind him with plans and preparations for the party.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Um, dude, I think you've gone overboard…aren't the doves a little much?" Chad questioned.

"Gabriella will love it!!!"

Meanwhile, one table over, Sharpay and Ryan Evans were eating their lunches while discussing the next musical.

"I was thinking of trying out for something daring, yet soothing to the heart," Ryan explained to the group at the table. "Something that only the best of the best could be!"

"Like what?"

"Hmmmm…like….a tree! Yes, I like it. What do you think about it, Sharpay?"

But Sharpay was just listening to the conversation at the table next to them.

"…Gabriella will love it!" They heard Troy say.

Sharpay instantly shot up and practically ran to the next table.

"So! I heard you two are planning a party!!" she said loudly to Troy.

Troy and Chad looked at each other.

"Um…well, yes, but it's a surprise for Gabriella, don't tell her!"

"You boys are in luck! Ryan and I are the best party-planners in the school, and we accept the invitation to help you!"

"Invitat-"

"Now, let me see these plans!" Sharpay cut into Chad's sentence.

Ryan walked over and looked with Sharpay. "Hmmm…What's a 'cash you?'…OH! are they going to be giving out money?"

"It's a _cashew_, which is a nut. And we can't have those, Tido is allergic."

"Who's Tido?"

"My cousin," Sharpay answered without looking up.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! This is going to be a SMALL party! No cousins, distant friends, pets, teachers, or janitors! Just a couple of Gabriella's friends." Troy said.

"Ewwww, the janitors here smell, why would I invite _them_?" Sharpay said wrinkling her nose.

"Plus, I here they stink at dancing, at Haylee Whitney's party-"

"WE DON'T CARE!" Chad yelled.

"Look, you can help us plan the party, but you CANNOT let anything slip!"

"Don't worry, I wont!"

Please R&R again!!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day half he school knew about Gabriella's surprise party. And everyone wanted to come. Troy dodged lots of people in the hall that were sucking up to him for an invitation. But he had already figured out the guest list:

Troy

Chad

Sharpay

Ryan

Zeke

Jason

Kelsey

Taylor

He and chad had gone over everything: the list of supplies, the food, what kind of doves would be released when Gabriella came in the room, EVERYTHING…except the gift…always the most awkward thing for a boyfriend.

"Well dude, she IS your girlfriend, you should know what she likes." Chad reassured Troy.

"It has to be special…like…SIGH…I want her to know how much I like her, but how do I do it?"

"How about a nice scented candle?" Sharpay suddenly appeared.

"EWWW!!" Chad said wrinkling his nose.

"A scented candle?" Troy questioned.

"It's simple, yet extravagant, and it can come in a variety of scents, from vanilla to the exotic purple tangerine found in southern islands!" Ryan said happily.

A long silence followed.

"Whatever, I just need something." Troy said. "Sharpay, um…will you…um, help me…shop?" Troy asked in a small voice.

"I LOVE TO SHOP!!...FROM PURSES TO DRESSES TO-…I mean, sure I guess I can squeeze it in."

The next day, Saturday, troy and chad unbelievably found them selves at the mall with Sharpay and Ryan. Sharpay seemed to have a plan of the mall in her head, and knew where everything was. They trailed to Bath and Body, (second floor, three shops away from the Sparkle Store, Sharpay said) where Chad was NOT enjoying himself. Every sniff of every candle left a sour look on his face. But troy was having fun experimenting the different smells.

"I like that one!" Troy said.

"Ok, chad, what do you think?" Sharpay asked.

"Um…no."

"You've said that every time!!"

"That's just the way I feel!" He said defensively.

"UGH!"

After finally deciding on a juicy strawberry candle, they left.

Then the planning really began.

That Sunday, they had a meeting.

"Ok, the party is on Friday, we need to really get working." Troy planned. "Sharpay, I need you on the invitations, and Ryan, you need to see if everyone can come, and both of you will be on decorations! Got it?"

"Got it!" they replied.

"And Chad, you and I will work on what we do at what times, and the food…now remember, the party will be at my house…so work a floor plan of my house out."

The next week everyone worked like dogs. They were planning non stop. Everything was going to be perfect…almost.

We love reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella noticed how little attention Troy was paying to her. She didn't even know what she did wrong! She was frantic.

"Hey Troy!" She said one morning as they were walking down the hall.

"-and the streamers, shoot, we need streamers, oh darn, ok, I can work with no streamers…no, I'll have to get some tonight…" He said ignoring her.

On Thursday night, she was crying so hard when Taylor called her asking her about the home work.

" What's wrong?" Taylor said through the phone.

"I think…oh, Taylor, I'm so confused. Troy has been ignoring me….What did I do wrong? It seems like he's wrapped up in something else. Oh, Taylor, I…I think he's cheating on me!"

Taylor had to stop herself from laughing.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!...um, well, I know why he's ignoring you, but I can't tell you."

"What?" Gabriella said through tears.

"Just calm down, he's not cheating on you!"

"How do you know?"

"Um…I just….do, ok?...ok. Bye!"

"But-" Gabriella began but didn't get to finish because Taylor hung up on her.

Oh, great, now I have no boyfriend or no friend, Gabriella thought.

The next day, the planning was finished. Troy strutted down the hall in satisfaction and met up with Gabriella.

"Hey Gaby!"

"Go away."

"What?"

"I don't need you or my friends! I can survive on my own!"

"But I just came over here to ask you over to my house after school!"

"Well, I don't want to go."

Gabriella left Troy standing there as she headed off to her classes. All that day Troy tried to get closer to her. Finally, He pulled her into the boys' locker room at the end of the day.

"Troy, I'm not supposed to be in here!"

"Shhhhhhhhh!...I need you to hear something.

Gabriella took a step back with her arms crossed ready to decline whatever offer he was going to give to her. But he didn't talk. Instead he sang:

_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are   
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts_

_But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe_

Gabriella didn't talk. How dare he! That was her one weakness. _His voice_…She wanted to kill him. But she couldn't bear to hurt those big, shiny eyes…

"Wow."

"Gaby, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. I didn't mean to. I've just been wrapped up in…stuff."

"Wow."

"So, um…will you come to my house after school?"

She answered him with a small kiss on his cheek, and walked away.

"I guess that is a yes," Troy said happily to himself.

OMG REVIEWS ARE OUR FAVORITES PLEASE LEAVE ONE!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sharpay walked into the boy's locker room unannounced.

"Hey, boys!" Sharpay sang to all of the boys which sent an uproar through the locker room. "Well, Gabriella was in here!" She grumbled as he boys shoved her out of the locker rooms.

Its short I know…but keep reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

Troy couldn't be happier as he almost skipped down the hallways. (Although he got some weird looks from some very confused people.) When he got home, he made sure everything was perfect. Then he finished up the food (with the help of Zeke.) they made hotdogs, hamburgers, fruit salad and cookies. They got chips, salsa, candy, soda, juice, and Gabriella's favorite food- cheese fries. Then they made sure the streamers, balloons, confetti, and games were ready and set. Then the people started coming…

First came Sharpay, and Ryan.

"Wow, guys, my house looks great, thanks a lot!"

"No problem!"

Then came the rest of the guests, except Gabriella…

Everybody hid in closets and behind couches and chairs. Then they saw Gabriella walking up to the front door.

"SURPRISE!"

Gabriella fainted. BAM! She fell on the floor. Everyone rushed forward.

"Aw man, I knew I forgot something!"

Troy had forgotten how easily she fainted. He instructed Ryan to throw some water on her face. Ryan frantically looked around and grabbed the nearest water-but it wasn't water.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!!" Gabriella said as she gained consciousness.

Ryan had dumped Sprite on her face, not water.

After her eyes felt a little bit better, the games started. First came pin the tail on the wild cat. Then after that, they had a 3 on 3 basketball game. Then they ate. The food was great, but the cake said happy 7th birthday instead of 17th birthday. Finally, they just sat around and talked.

"Gabriella, I'm really sorry. This party was a bum and I've ignored you all week. I just wanted you to know how I felt about you.

"It's ok, I'm having a great time, and I really want to thank you for the party."

Oh! I almost forgot!" Troy quickly pulled out the candle.

"Awww! Thank you!"

Troy blushed. "Um, well Sharpay said that all girls like scented candles, and since your shampoo smells like strawberrys-"

Troy never got to finish because Gabriella started kissing him. Across the room, Chad was talking to Taylor.

"It's so sweet that you helped troy surprise Gabriella like this!"

"Well, you know me, always trying to help people!" Chad said with a smile.

Jason and Kelsey were talking about Kelsey's latest composition, and Sharpay was just eating Zeke's newest kind of cookies. Mary (a girl in Gabriella's math class) was trying to explain long division to Ryan.

Then later, as everyone left, troy stopped Gabriella at the door.

"Listen-"

"Troy, I can't thank you enough. You really gave me the best birthday ever."

They gave each other a small kiss and she left. He got a small whiff of her strawberry shampoo. He closed the door, went upstairs and got into his pajamas. As he got in bed, he thought about the last couple weeks, and thought about how hectic they were. He remembered when he and Chad were sitting on the bench, dreading the day to begin. He thought of how lucky he was to have Chad for a good friend, even though planning parties wasn't his thing. He thought about how Zeke had cooked, and how Sharpay and Ryan had made the place look great. Finally, his mind settled to Gabriella, and how fortunate he really was to have her. He knew he couldn't have had the party without his friends. Lastly, his mind settled onto a song, a song he had sung a while ago, and how much this certain song applied to the last couple weeks. It showed how each one of his friends had their own talents, and they all helped out as much as they could. He sang the song in his head:

_**Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right  
Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about  
Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true  
Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right**_

We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout  
We've arrived becuase we stuck together  
Champions one and all  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are   
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come  
We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this toghether  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it  
Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come  
We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
Theres a chance   
That we have  
And we take it  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!

We really wanna thank all the people who left us nice reviews, they really raised our confidence!!! Let us know if you think e should keep writing!!!


End file.
